


This shit again

by orphan_account



Series: The group chat fics (All based off of real conversations) [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Take it however you want, These scenarios always fit keith lance and pidge, Theyre just friends, also theres sort of some implied keith/pidge?????, an implied ace keith, i mean like thats not it at all but thats what it sounds like, someday hunk and shiro will have a greater role, then again den and i are ust friends yet i always write our conversations as lovers so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I have the best conversations with people.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, based off a true conversation. Though this time I am Keith, Denny is Lance, and the infamous Stella is Pidge.

To Form Voltron (11:56 pm)

**Keith** : *Picture message: screenshot of a group chat*

**Keith** : *Picture message: a weird ass drawing he got from said group chat*

**Keith** : IM LAUGHING SO HARD OML

**Papa_Caliente** : JFC

**Papa_Caliente** : BABE WTF IS THAT

**Keith** : LMAO

**Keith** : L M A O

**Papa_Caliente** : OH GOD

**Keith** : YOU DO NOT WANT TO HEAR THE SOUND I MADE ITS SO GROSS

**Papa_Caliente** : OMFG

**Papa_Caliente** : I WOULD LOVE TO THEN

**Papa_Caliente** : BWHHAHA

**Keith** : OML OK  
  
**Papa_Caliente** : OMG  
  
**Keith** : LETS SEE IF I CAN RECORD THIS

**Papa_Caliente** : YES PLZ

**Keith** : *video message: Keith making a gross deep throat laugh*

**Papa_Caliente** : YOU’RE ADORABLE  
  
**Papa_Caliente** : WTF  
  
**Keith** : WTF NO THATS SO NASTY

**Papa_Caliente** : THAT'S ADORABLE

**Papa_Caliente** : STFU  
  
**Keith** : NO ITS NOT  
  
**Papa_Caliente** : YES IT IS  
  
**Keith** : ITS ALSO PAINFUL RIP

**Papa_Caliente** : IT IS IT IS IT IS

**Papa_Caliente** : OMF

**Keith** : MY THROAT HURTS NOW FUCK ME

**Papa_Caliente** : Only if you say please damn

**Keith** : OH GOD PLEASE LANCE PLEASE FUCK ME~

**Papa_Caliente** : IM-

**Papa_Caliente** : JFC DJWNEJ

**Keith** : LMAO

**Keith** : *picture message: another weird ass drawing he got from the other chat*

**Papa_Caliente** : ok tho~

**Papa_Caliente** : You dont like sex tho???

**Techsexual** : I went from panic at the disco to this

**Techsexual** : Wtf

**Keith** : Lmao

**Papa_Caliente** : Pffft

**Keith** : Kik is being slow as balls

**Keith** : Only for you Lance~

**Papa_Caliente** : Awe babe you’re so nice

**Techsexual** : *Slowly backs away*

**Papa_Caliente** : P F F F T

**Techsexual** : I just realized I’m a couple years younger than both of you

**Techsexual** : Adopt me

**Papa_Caliente** : Omf

**Keith** : Actually idk you might end up on my “would ABSOLUTELY allow to destroy my asshole given the chance” list so :/

**Keith** : Yes I would love to be your daddy pidge

**Papa_Caliente** : OMFG

**Papa_Caliente** : WHOA

**Techsexual** : You’re my sugar daddy, remember?

**Papa_Caliente** : W HAIAKSJWIWHD

**Techsexual** : What’s wrong Lance?

**Techsexual** : Do you want a part~

**Papa_Caliente** : *breathes in* boi I could make this worse

**Techsexual** : Do it

**Papa_Caliente** : N O 

**Keith** : Im gross cackling oml

**Techsexual** : Y E S

**Keith** : D O I T 

**Papa_Caliente** : This is bad for my health

**Papa_Caliente** : *five cry laughing emojis* you are both bad for me

**Papa_Caliente** : Bless you both

**Techsexual** : Kik is bad for your health

**Keith** : MAKE IT WORSE BABY I DARE YOU

**Papa_Caliente** : TrUE

**Papa_Caliente** : OH MY GOD

**Papa_Caliente** : DON’T CALL ME BABY

**Keith** : My throat still hurts rip

**Papa_Caliente** : DON’T CALL ME STUFF

**Techsexual** : Baby~

**Papa_Caliente** : KWKDJJEIRJEOKSD

**Techsexual** : Or is that a Keith only thing

**Keith** : But babe

**Techsexual** : I’m third wheeling hard

**Papa_Caliente** : Babe is….ok

**Papa_Caliente** : Noooo my child

**Techsexual** : SEE

**Techsexual** : I’m the child

**Keith** : Baby~

**Papa_Caliente** : ME FACE

**Papa_Caliente** : ECK

**Papa_Caliente** : I made a very weird squeak sound.

**Techsexual** : A weird squeaking sound lmfao

**Techsexual** : For some odd reason I just imagine Lance squeaking and it’s hilarious

**Keith** : Lmao

**Papa_Caliente** : Gdi

**Keith** : I actually might puke tho

**Papa_Caliente** : No its just me blushing and being weird

**Papa_Caliente** : Hahaha

**Papa_Caliente** : Y

                      Are you ok

**Keith** : mY FUCKING THROAT

**DesignatedSpaceDad** : *Picture message: “Why is it, whenever something happens it is always you three?”

 

To Form Voltron (6:31 am)

**Hunka-hunka** : I am never going to bed early again


End file.
